Perfect
by katdvs
Summary: An unexpected turn of events after a movie date.


**-Perfect-**

* * *

"Oh, come on that was the best part." Sue dreamily sighed as she felt her boyfriend put his arm around her shoulder. She could breathe in the clean scent of his soap, the hint of his aftershave as he pulled her closer to her on the chilly spring night.

He chuckles, "I kind of liked the part where they were on the rooftop, looking out over the city."

"Oh yeah?" Sue stops walking, standing so that they're looking at each other. The air is moist from a quick rain shower that happened while they were in the movie.

"Yeah" he smiled as he rubs her upper arms, they're not in the middle of the sidewalk, off to the side, not blocking anyone's way as he leans in and kisses her.

Her arms relax as she pulls him in closer, the kiss deepening.

"Whoa, Sue?" The voice is familiar, a chill traveling down the spines of the couple as they break the kiss. "Sean?"

They look in the direction of the voice, standing in front of them is Darrin and a woman neither of them know. Sean feels Sue's body tense against his as he looks at his old friend, a forced smile on his face, "Hey Buddy, it's been a while."

"Yeah, I guess it has." Darrin looks at them both, his eyes darting from them both with confusion.

"How, how, how have you been?" Sue stumbles on her words for a moment as she studies the woman with Darrin.

"Good, working and married this great gal." Darrin pulls his companion close.

"Congratulations" Sean proudly say, holding Sue close to him, "That's great."

"So, are you two married?" the voice is shrill, causing both Sean and Sue to blink in surprise.

"Not yet" Sean holds Sue's left hand his thumb rubbing over her ring finger, he's days away from proposing to her, the ring in the pocket of his jacket, afraid she'll accidentally find it in his apartment.

"Maybe someday." Sue shrugs, though she has started to wonder if Sean will propose.

"Did you go to school with Darrin?"

"Yeah, actually um Sean and my brother were his best friends." She holds her breath as she watches the eyes widen on the women in front of her.

"Darrin, we're going to be late."

"Yes Missy, we should be going." He looks at the couple in front of him, "You know, I think deep down I always knew you two would end up together."

"It was good to see you again." Sean tells him, "We'll have to catch up sometime soon."

"Yeah, maybe." Darrin sees the glare from his wife, "You're happy, right?"

"Very much so." Sue confesses, seeing a sadness cross his features.

"Good." Darrin gives them a tight smile before he leaves, looking back at them one last time.

Sue releases a breath once they're out of view. "That was awkward."

"Yeah it was" Sean squeezes her hand, "Did you know Darrin got married?"

"No, I had no idea." She holds onto his hand as they start to walk down the street again, "When's the last time the two of you talked?"

Sean sucked in a breath as the thought, "I think gosh, when I was in my hippie phase."

"That was a while ago." She moves a little closer to Sean.

"Yeah, I guess it was." He can feel her fingers twisting on his jacket, "I'm glad he found someone."

"So, am I," she rests her hand on his chest, seeing his eyes look down, "Sean, what is it?"

"I'm really glad you didn't marry Darrin."

"I am too." She confessed as she looked into his eyes.

Sean gulped, "I think this was how it was meant to be, you and me."

"Yeah, I think so too." She smiles starting to pull away when she takes her hand in his as he reaches into his jacket, "Sean, what are you doing?"

"When we were little I remember playing in your backyard, and we were playing wedding. That tree in the back that had the branches that intertwined, you always picked that as the location for the ceremony, and lately I've been thinking that's the spot where I want to marry Sue."

Her eyes widened as she listened to him, not able to speak as he continued.

"I've been carrying this around with me, so you wouldn't find it. I had it all planned out to ask you Friday afternoon, in your parent's backyard, but I knew right now I couldn't wait." He brought her hand to his lips kissing her ring finger, "Sue Sue Heck, will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes, of course, yes!" She feels him slip the ring on her finger, she glances down at it long enough to see her birthstone before she kisses him.

Sean holds her for a moment returning the kiss before pulling back slightly, looking into her eyes, "I love you Sue."

"I love you Sean." Her fingers gently run over his hair, the rain starts to pour down on them, their clothes soaked in just a minute as they run to the car.

Sean looks over at her from the driver's seat, a big smile on his lips.

"This is perfect, this is exactly the way things were meant to be." She kisses him again.

"I think I still have to propose in the backyard, your mom and mine have been preparing for it for weeks."

"I'll act surprised, and I'll say yes again." She promises as she feels his fingers trace her face before he kisses her again.

The sound of the rain pounding on the car as they're lost in the joy of the moment.


End file.
